


Score

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid is unhappy, Astrid the Annoyed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaming, Hiccup the Idiot, he's playing too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: When Hiccup won't stop playing his games, Astrid gets creative in distracting him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/gifts).



**Apologies if this one isn't great but it's just a quickie. Modern AU where Hiccup's been ignoring his girlfriend for a new video game. (I don't console game personally so insert own game for story value if you need to)**

-HTTYD-

Astrid crossed her arms, tapping her foot in irritation. Hiccup had invited her over to his place when they spoke on the phone the night before, and Astrid was holding on to that all day at work to get her through the stress. She turned up, got the customary kiss and cuddle of greeting...

And Hiccup then went back to the game who's music had been running in the background since she got there.

"All you do is play that bloody game."

It was true; ever since the disc full of pixels and predictable plot and repetitive noises arrived in her boyfriends flat, all he did was hammer away at plastic buttons and chatter away in a headset to other such boyfriends neglecting their girlfriends.

At least, that was who Astrid assumed he was talking to, since she scarcely got a word out of him herself once the headset went on.

"Just five more minutes Astrid, I gotta finish this mission."

Five minutes became ten, became twenty, became a whole hour before Astrid gave up playing with her phone, slid off his bed and stepped into her shoes.

"You're leaving?"

He noticed _that,_ at least.

"Yeah. Call me when you can put down that damned controller."

Hiccup pouted, but Astrid was annoyed and just left the flat, glad for the walk home to burn off some steam. She threw some dinner in the microwave, steadfastly ignoring her boyfriends calls as she was angry it took her leaving for him to realise he was in the wrong. Especially when it had happened more than once already.

Astrid entertained ideas of smashing his games console to smithereens over dinner. With an axe. Or maybe a bludgeon. Or both.

"I'm sorry" he said over the phone the next day "I get kinda caught up and I take you for granted, I know that."

Still slightly irate, Astrid rolled her eyes. He had said it all before.

"It's _just_ a game Hiccup."

"Come over later? I promise not to get caught up again."

Astrid only agreed because she wanted to see him, not because she believed a word of what he said. And she had a plan for if she was getting ignored again. Packing her bag for work with said plan in mind, Astrid made sure to change into her carefully selected outfit at the end of her shift.

" _Damn_ girl, it someones birthday?"

Heather commented as she saw Astrid's attire - her favourite short brown skirt with the metal studs in, tight blue vest that made her boobs look great.

"Nope."

"Then they are just super lucky."

"Thanks!"

She felt pretty good, and decided Hiccup had no right being distracted by anything other than her. Astrid refused to lose her boyfriend to a bloody _game._

**"Wow."**

Hiccup's jaw practically hit the floor when he opened the door to Astrid, taking in the outfit she had on and Astrid almost ticked a box in her column against that accursed technology. Then she heard the music.

"Are you actually playing that game again?"

"You're early! I swear, I'll finish this mission and then it's all you."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Astrid decided that if the outfit alone wasn't getting him to put the damn controller down, she would need to resort to more drastic measures. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, waited a whole ten minutes as he babbled into the headset and cursed as his character got shot by something. Then he visibly started a new level or mission, and Astrid decided she was going to beat the game, one way or another.

Hiccup didn't even seem to notice that she had moved, not until Astrid rolled on top of his stretched out leg, reaching for the zipper of his jeans. Then he noticed, squirming as Astrid got his zipper down and smirked up at him, internally deciding that if he stopped her to finish the level that he was out of chances.

He didn't stop her, hands freezing on the controller and Astrid heard his friends on the headset grow in volume as they protested their teammate stilling in-game. Easing his half-hard cock out of his jeans, Astrid dragged her tongue across his tip and hummed as he hardened further against her hand. She looked up, saw Hiccup biting his lip so hard it turned white to keep from letting their 'audience' hear his enjoyment.

"A-Astrid!"

"Hmm?"

She hummed it around his cock, enjoyed the twitch and the gasp in response as Hiccup shuddered.

"L-let me-ah!"

Astrid ran her mouth over his swelling shaft until he whined, gratified that she had won the response and that his stupid gamer friends could find out what they were missing out on. Sliding up his body, Astrid placed a hand on the plastic menace.

"Your choice."

He let her take it, but Astrid shook her head with a smirk when he made to turn the console off. Reached under her skirt and began to remove her underwear, eyeing the nearby drawer pointedly and Hiccup extended a shaking hand to fish out a condom. She wasn't totally wet enough yet, but Astrid intended to remedy that very soon and took the latex from him, sheathed his erection with practiced precision.

Hiccup yielded to her demanding kiss, opened up to let her tongue stroke his and taste him, didn't even seem to notice Astrid removing his headset and dropping it to one side. His fingers crept under her skirt, found her damp and stoked the heat with swift strokes until Astrid was struggling to wait herself. With a wink, she turned around, knowing Hiccup would help guide himself until Astrid was sat back in his lap, hands on her hips and his chest to her back.

"Now lets see what all the fuss is about."

Astrid grabbed the controller, began hitting buttons and smirked as she imagined Hiccup not daring to anger the woman he was currently inside of. It was easy enough to get the hang of, but Astrid didn't find it particularly engaging - especially when Hiccup was starting to thrust, pressing into wet heat with groans muffled in her shoulder.

"This game sucks, now fuck me properly."

It didn't take much goading; Hiccup was obviously now realising he was as sexually frustrated as Astrid, wound tight with need. He pushed her up, then forward untl Astrid was on all fours with her ass in the air. Suddenly inside her again, Hiccup shocked a desperate moan from her lips and there was no way she could find it in her to be quiet; it was _too good_ to be filled again and Hiccup was little better.

His fingers clutched her hips, shoved up her vest to grope a clothed breast and Astrid tried to lean in, demand a firmer grip but words were already beyond her and all that came out was a litany of shameless needy sounds. Her hands fisted in the duvet of his bed as Hiccup leant forward, his weight against her back accompanied by a shift in angle that had her keening, gasping.

"Harder!"

Oh, she _could_ speak apparently. Hiccup complied, fucked her harder and Astrid took every rapid, deep thrust with pleasure. He growled, bit at her through her top and Astrid thrilled in the threat of pain, felt her clit throb with a fresh wave of need. They were **_so_** fucking again very soon, with Hiccup pressing her down and biting her skin, pushing her thighs apart to take her hungrily...

Just the thought alone had Astrid quivering, tightening around the cock slamming into her slick wetness. Hiccup took his pleasure and gave Astrid hers in unison, fingers digging in until it was bruising and she felt him swell inside her. Panting, twisting and teetering _so close,_ Astrid growled in frustration as he stilled, hips jerking as he came.

"N-no!"

Barely coherent after climax, Hiccup still managed to reach around her trembling thigh to slide fingers under her skirt, rubbing her clit and trying to push before he softened inside her. Astrid was close enough that it worked, clenching and spasming around his shaft with a shout muffled in the bedsheets.

Hiccup pulled out before he lost the condom, leaving Astrid aching pleasantly as she flopped onto her side, pushing a sweaty fringe from her face. He slumped back, ditching the condom and looking up at the screen.

"Huh. They've all stopped too."

Astrid indicated the headset, and Hiccup's post-orgasmic flush deepened as he realised their sexual antics had been overheard by several people. And apparently, they had found it equally distracting, abandoning the game to listen.

"Well, no more free show."

Hiccup staggered up, switched off the console and turned to a still-shaky Astrid.

"What about your game?"

"Fuck the game. Get naked."

-HTTYD-

**No, I don't think Hiccup would _actually_ ignore Astrid for a game. It's not meant to be taken that seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIP!**

**In case it wasn't clear, this is a birthday gift for ShipMistress!**

**Basically a sequel to _Score,_ but it's not necessary to have read that first?**

-HTTYD-

Astrid leant forward, bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled out every good move she had left, and there was a grunt to her left of disappointment as Astrid reigned victorious yet again.

"Yes!"

Hiccup groaned, dropping the controller and applauding her sarcastically. Astrid stuck her tongue out, grinning. Most of his games were boring, but some caught her attention and so now gaming was something they could do together, rather than her sitting next to him, bored out of her mind.

"Alright, alright, you win! You always win!"

What was he expecting, really? Astrid was naturally very competitive, after all. Dropping her controller too, Astrid turned over and straddled Hiccup, kissing him until his little frown went away and was replaced by a smile. She knew he was into it, really - Hiccup found her competitive streak sexy, and more often than not a sound thrashing on the screen led to shed clothes and forgotten teammates.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom, then we can play co-op and you can show me off to your friends instead if you want?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling as he ran hands lazily down her sides and legs before letting her go for her bathroom break. Astrid returned with snack bars, then they got set up again soon after and found a group game to play. Hiccup was in his element - they worked _fantastically_ together, and she made the other players jealous it seemed, judging by the chatter over the headsets as they made their way through the levels.

" _But girl gamers suck!"_

Astrid laughed.

"I'd believe you if you weren't currently losing to a _girl._ Ask Hunter over there, he heard us fuck once cus I was bored of Hiccup ignoring me."

"Astrid!"

Hiccup spluttered, cheeks flushing as the guys they were playing with all seized on the information, quizzing if it was true - other times people had flat out accused her of just being a slightly high-voiced male, because of course a _girl_ couldn't play as well as boys. Coming out on top yet again, Astrid winked at her still-flushed boyfriend as they moved on to the next round.

Astrid didn't let the console take up all their time though, cutting off an hour or so later so they could have dinner together and chat, spending time just the two of them and Hiccup was _far_ easier to drag away from games than he used to be, which was good else she really would have taken a bludgeon to the damn thing.

"When are you gonna get it" Astrid grinned, watching Hiccup's character lose to hers yet again "that I will _always_ beat you at these things, no matter what?"

Hiccup's eyes glittered, and Astrid sensed some form of challenge coming - he was competitive too, but focused, liked specific contests rather than an overall 'win' type thing. Astrid wasn't that choosy so long as she won. He stretched his arms out until a _click!_ sound came from his shoulder, then turned to Astrid.

"Remember that time you ruined my game?"

"You mean when I fucked you to get you off the damn thing? Vividly."

It had been a particularly good, much-needed lay, after all. Well, one of several they'd had that day...

"Well, yeah, but I was referring more to the initial distraction."

"Where I gave you head?"

Hiccup nodded, mouth turning up at the side in his lopsided, smirking smile that had Astrid's interest.

"Yeah. How about we see who can really win under any circumstance?"

"Are you suggesting we take turns playing while getting oral?" Hiccup nodded, and it took Astrid all of six seconds to respond with "I'm in!"

Hiccup grinned, and they flipped a coin to see who was going first, which then ended in giggles when they realised they hadn't specified which first they were going for. Trying again, they landed on Hiccup playing his single player game first, while Astrid went down on him. She wasn't complaining; she'd still get off, _and_ know what score Hiccup got that she needed to beat.

He helpfully undid his jeans before getting comfortable, Astrid gamely waiting for him to start before she did. Hiccup was half hard before she got him in her mouth, humming as she felt him swell further between her lips. He shifted slightly, mindful not to knock her head with his elbow as he adjusted the controller and continued playing. The button pressing was a little loud from her current position, but Astrid ignored it and swirled her tongue in lazy shapes, waiting for what she _knew_ Hiccup would say.

"If that's all ya got, I'm winning easy."

Smirking to herself, Astrid relaxed her throat and dropped her head as far down his shaft as she could, swallowing to increase the sensations and feeling incredibly smug as Hiccup yelped in surprise, actually letting go of the controller with one hand that landed next to hers on the bed. Pulling up with a breathless smile, Astrid winked.

"You were saying?"

He wisely shut up, and Astrid resumed what she was doing. Somehow Hiccup seemed to have forgotten she was pretty damn good at reducing him to a babbling, incoherent mess with her mouth when she wanted to, and she was keen to remind him of such a fact. She didn't play around that time, dragging her tongue along his frenulum until Hiccup whimpered, drawing the tip into her mouth and sucking harshly to feel his thigh muscles twitch, humming playfully around his shaft and grinning when he moaned weakly. Each bob of her head pulled sweetly needy noises from his mouth, changing to guttural grunts whenever Astrid let him nudge her throat.

It was a hard won skill, but Astrid had taken on her gag reflex and won and it was well worth it to have Hiccup so utterly at her mercy for those seconds she held him in the vice of her throat, heard him whine and plead for her to stop torturing him. Astrid had somewhat lost track of how long she worked him, intentionally drawing it out until she was sure his full attention was on her. When she heard the game pad hit the bed next to her, Astrid redoubled her efforts and felt Hiccup twitch against her tongue, heard his panting, breathy words as he told her he was close.

When she lifted herself from his lap, wiping her mouth and enjoying his red cheeks and heavy breathing rather a lot, Astrid turned to check his score on the screen. It was barely even _half_ of his usual average score, and Astrid felt as though she could have done better, but she also reckoned she'd have no trouble kicking his ass if that was what she had to beat. He scoffed when she wrote his score down, but Astrid wouldn't put it past him.

Rather than fiddle with it later, Astrid shimmied out of her underwear and hopped back on the bed - her skirt wasn't long enough to be really in the way, and she felt a bit weird about just sitting in bed with socks and shirt on but nothing in between. Especially since the socks in question were her big green fluffy socks.

It took a little figuring out how to arrange themselves at first, and Hiccup gave up trying to work anything else out and had Astrid straddle his face while she looked at the monitor, with a solemn promise to hold her up - dropping Astrid would be considered cheating, he said with a grin. Satisfied he had a good grip on her, Astrid hit play as Hiccup got to work. There was no way he was going to win.

Somewhere in all Astrid's competition-addled brain, she'd forgotten just _how damned good_ Hiccup was at oral. At first she managed alright, going through the familiar motions on the buttons as Hiccup's tongue roamed her at his leisure, getting her wet and building the heat. It was quite an enjoyable mix, actually, lazy waves of warm pleasure rolling through her as she let her confidence make her a little lax, working her way through the mission with no real drive - her score would be fine, or at least better than his.

And then Hiccup _really_ went for it, and Astrid realised all too soon she was the one trapped over his mouth, tongue merciless against delicate, sensitive nerves. Her fingers clutched at the controller, but her motor control was rapidly declining the more Astrid found herself unable to focus on anything but _Hiccup,_ and as he tormented her further Astrid's eyes kept falling closed, making it impossible to even see what she was doing on the screen.

She gave up, uncaring as his lips sealed around her clit and sucked lightly, fingers failing to grip the controller any longer and it was probably only luck the thick and clunky plastic didn't hit him in the head. Astrid hadn't finished the mission, score nowhere near Hiccup's and in that moment she could not have cared _less,_ attention firmly on riding his face as he continued to give his all to bringing her off. One hand moved from her thigh to grab her ass, squeezing and landing a swift _smack!_ there - Hiccup knew it could help push her over the edge when she was close, well-versed in the signs of her body and when to apply such dirty tricks in their little competition.

He didn't have to know she'd already tapped out of it.

Achingly close, Astrid pushed against his tongue more urgently, whimpering under her breath and feeling her whole body tighten as her thighs squeezed his head. Hiccup didn't slow until he felt her full-body shakes, clamping his hands tight on her hips to keep her upright as Astrid tumbled over the edge and let the pulsing heat consume her.

A few teasing licks had Astrid shuddering with those pleasure-pain jolts, Hiccup finally relenting and helping her lift just enough for him to squirm out from under her, smug smile and wet face indecently arousing despite the fact she'd just come. He wiped his face lazily on his t-shirt, noting Astrid's failed mission and abysmal score.

"So, what were you saying earlier about always winning?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled, crawling over to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle the back of Astrid's hair, knowing she couldn't resist a post-orgasm cuddle no matter how much he bugged her.

"It's ok. You can beat me at everything else. I really don't mind if my skill in life is oral so good you can't finish a game."

Astrid couldn't help laughing, twisting in his hold to kiss him.

"Best two out of three?"

"You're on."

-HTTYD-

**Me: happy birthday here is some smut.**


End file.
